ThreeDeath
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: sequel to Three Tests. If you beleived they died, then read this. (You won't get this unless you read my story three tests


Sequel to three tests. This is the one if you thought they died. If you think they lived your looking for the other sequel. If you wanna see this really bad review I got find my fic Granny ho. in the yyh section under humor. Man i never knew someone could hate me so much?  
  
~Kazima  
  
Shizuru stood in the church. She looked around at everyone. Keiko, Boeton, Yukina, Genkai, Koenma, and even some demons, such as Jin. So many people had come.  
  
Atsuko and Kurama's Mom weren't there. They had major anxiety attacks, and were in the hospital. Atsuko was trying to commit suicide. Like Shizuru wanted to do now.  
  
She looked at the four white coffins surrounded by roses, sakura blossoms, Lily's of every kind, and her brother's favorite flower, Apple blossoms. She walked up to them, the coffins were still open.  
  
Peeking in she saw Kuwabara laying there, his hair brushed and clean. His curls falling so gracefully over his face. His eyes were closed peacefully, and he looked like he was younger.   
  
Shizuru made sure he wasn't buried in a tuxedos. He hated those penguin suits. She picked out his favorite clothes. A yellow hoodie their Mom had made, with a blue undershirt, and black jeans. Shizuru choked back a sob, as she realized, she was alone.   
  
Boeton came up to her hugging her, and they both cried onto one another's shoulder. "Don't worry Shizuru we're going to take care of you!" Koenma was walking by all the coffins. In all truth he was avoiding going back to spirit world where he would have to talk to them, and send them on their way. Their was no coming back this time. They were all dressed up in their favorite outfits. Yusuke and his green jacket, with his white under shirt, and blue jeans. Kurama in his light pink uniform, and Hiei in the outfit he always wore.  
  
"I'm so sorry..." Koenma put his hands over his face and sobbed.  
  
Yukina was crying piles and piles of tear gems. She held onto Hiei, she knew he was her brother. She just wanted him to tell her, and now..."Hiei...HIEI! WAKE UP BROTHER! PLEASE...please..."   
  
Boeton drifted over to Kurama. He was so pale. "Your mother...she might join you in heaven...she's doing so horrible..." Boeton sobbed, "I'm...I'm so glad I didn't have to take you, or any one else to Spirit world. "It'd break my heart..."  
  
Genkai was at Yusuke's casket. Tears rolled down her old face. "You dumb piece of sh*t. You shouldn't die before me. I'm old. Your supposed to bury me first. Not the other way around!" She sobbed bitterly, "I'll kill you if I see your lazy A*s again!"   
  
When the preacher stepped up to the podium, everyone drifted to their seats. They would all talk about their departed friend's and family. Shizuru sat their starring at her brother's casket. She was empty. He wasn't dead. He couldn't be.   
  
She remembered when he was 6, she was 16, and she remembered him playing in the park. He was running away from her. He didn't want a hair cut, though his hair went down to his shoulder blade.  
  
"Kazuma! You need a hair cut!" Shizuru cried chasing him. "No!" She chased after that small boy for 2 hours before he gave up. "Shizu....I don' wanna hair cut!" Shizuru took her little brother in her arms. "How about if I promise to cut your hair and not someone else?" Kuwabara looked up at her with his sparkling blue eyes. "Really?"  
  
Shizuru smiled. "Really."  
  
And Kuwabara got his hair cut, even at 17 years old, he only let his sister cut his hair.  
  
"Shizuru Kuwabara has some things to say about her brother..." Shizuru snapped out of her trance as she heard her name being called. Walking, with her shoulders slumped, and looking 20 years older she approachedd the podium. She looked over at the people who had come to see her friends, and brother be buried.  
  
She paused there for a moment and then smiled.   
  
"I know of a man...that lost his parents at 9. He was quiet for a while but he grew out of it. And he g=fought to protect the innocent, because his Mom had read him stories of honorable men. And that's what he wanted to be."  
  
"He grew, and he found himself befriending his rival. They became best friends, after becoming friends at an awkward start. Kuwabara had been beaten, arms broken, ribs in pieces, and body worn. His best friend Yusuke, looked down at him and Kuwabara told him he couldn't die, and smiled. He did not shed a tear, and later told me he felt no pain. He nearly died, and that was how his adventure in life began."  
  
"He met Kurama and Hiei at the same time. Kurama was friendly towards Kuwabara since the beginning. As for Hiei..." Shizuru laughed, "Their start was rather rocky, but they respected one another. They would never say it though. Never to each other's faces. They faced incredible odds, and dealt with pain."  
  
"In a tournament, they were forced to enter, they suffered so much. But my brother, I think, suffered the worst. He never wanted to fight ruthless battles, where he could be killed. He didn't want to kill, period! No matter how evil those people where."  
  
"He saw people get manipulated, and killed and was treated like trash from the other contestants. But the worst began when he saw three young men, being forced to kill. They had no choice. He stood there, trying to persuade them not to be manipulated, and they hit him so hard, he was in critical condition..."  
  
Several people who had witnessed, or been in the dark tournament went silent, reflecting on that event.   
  
"Then the next fight came, and the battlers competed, and on unstable legs he was forced to fight. He agreed, just to save his friends. He won, but again he suffered injury, and in the end of the tournament, he was nearly killed. Stabbed right in the chest, but somehow he lived."  
  
"He's survived kidnapping, beatings, and mental abuse...he's done so much. I love him. He's my brother."  
  
She smiled, and slowly got up and slumped into a chair.  
  
Genkai approached the podium, "Yusuke...was very important to me. I gave him what many call tough love, and he gave it right back. He was like my son. He was...my pride and joy. I was his master, and he was my pupil. But he'd always be more than that. He put on a front. Pretending to be a bad as*. He was mush inside."  
  
"He was predictable almost. If someone was going to die, he'd take the hit, or at least try to prevent it. He was hit by a car, saving some little kid's life. He went through a lot. He pretended he cared for no one. But I knew he did. When Kurama was passed out, yet people were still hurting him, he was thrust into a blind rage. He took the enemy down, with such a hateful fury."  
  
"He gave Hiei a chance. Everyone thought he was bad, evil to the very center. He trusted him enough to save his life. He has screamed when Hiei has been in the most dangerous situations, and rushed into help. Hiei was stubborn and would tell him to get lost. But Yusuke was stupid and cocky."  
  
"I learned of how he reacted, when "a guy he didn't care for. " Was thrown off a cliff. He gasped and his heart stopped. He screamed out curse words, and fell on his knees. He was yelling at how Kuwabara should not have died, and was amazed to find Kuwabara alive. To save face, he pretended like he was going to leave Kuwabara hanging there."  
  
Genkai shook her head, "Odd since of humor, ne?"  
  
"I watched the others from afar. Kurama was this kind boy you looked at and thought, how could he be real? He is perfect. And he was, polite, respectful, and above all else kind. He would smile so gently at you, and help people with their problems. He wanted to help them so much, even if it risked his health. Their was something special about that boy. He was like no one else."  
  
"His soul, his face, everything about him, was beautiful."  
  
"Now Kuwabara, many people said he was ugly and stupid, and I really can't deny the last part. He wasn't book smart, but he could tell who was a good character, who was bad, who was hurting, who needed his help, and how to fight. He was a kind hearted boy, and I dare say, I think he's kinder than Kurama...I mean...I thought he was kinder. "Genkai frowned sadly, "He was Yusuke's best friend and you should see them together. They're eyes lit up when they were with one another. Kuwabara was beautiful through and through."  
  
"Now Hiei," A smirk appeared on her face. "Hiei was a confusing one. He was heartless, and his red eyes, could pierce your soul. He acted as if nothing was important to him. AS if the world was some sort of cold dark place, that he wished to see destroyed. He hated everything about the world. But inside, buried underneath his torment, and angry heart and soul, their was emotion there. He loved his sister. With all his heart. You couldn't find a greater love than his own. Going through great ordeals, just so he could save her. And so not to shame her, he never told her who he was, and unknown to him, she knew all along."  
  
"He was best friend to Kurama, and quietly stuck by his side. Kurama probably knew more about him than any of us. Yusuke and him, they must have thought of each other as good sparring partners. Every now and then, you'd see them fight to see who was stronger. As for Kuwabara, he and him bickered like an old couple. They seemed to hate each other with a burning passion. Secretly, Hiei was teaching him to grow stronger, he was helping him to learn, that he wasn't worthless, by calling him worthless. Hiei...was a most interesting character."  
  
"I only have one wish...that instead of me burying them...they buried me."  
  
Genkai closed her eyes, her face filled with extreme pain and emotion, she had only shown to Yusuke once. She stepped down, as Koenma, the last speaker, stepped up.   
  
Koenma had taken out his pacifier and cleared his throat.   
  
"These four worked for me. Though they were pains, and troublesome, they did a lot to help me. They always came through for me. Always."  
  
"I would have never thought that they'd become friends. This was just a one time thing, or so I thought. They were okay with one another, and somehow they worked well together. I watched them solve case, after case, after case. Sometimes, they were hurt so bad that we had to come back to get them, and most of the time, they showed up battle worn, and smiling. They had somehow, become the dearest of friends."  
  
"I see a man. He is playing with kids, his own, and children that call him uncle, even though they are his friend's children, and they're not in any way related. He works in a store with his first friend, Keiko. He is still cocky, still a punk, but a good man. People who feared him, look up to him, for his kind smile. For his love of life, and thirst for adventure. He offers a hand, though he'd never admit he would. Somehow with his will to never give up you just know...everything will be okay. It'll turn out right in the end. But...Yusuke can't do that anymore can he?"  
  
Koenma locked eyes with all his friends. "I'm not allowed to bring them back, but if I could I'd do it in a heart beat. I would."  
  
"I see another man. He has wild hair, he can't tame. He is teaching students, which is his passion, being as he never had good teachers. He wants to show that he can be a good teacher. That he can show the students the love for life, and respect as well as honor. I see him with his kid. He is a great father. His piers look up too him, he is brave, and noble. Strangers look at him and think, that they would like to know him just because of his tenderness. Kuwabara would have been a great man to meet."  
  
"I see another man. He is with his sister, playing with her kids, and even has one of his own. He tries his best to make sure his child, has everything he never had. It is difficult to say he loves people. He has gone through so much, he really isn't sure how to anymore. But his sister, leans down smiling, and her children run up to him, calling him their favorite uncle. He'll laugh, showing a rare tender side and say, ' I'm your only uncle! ' He will have changed from the man he was now, to the man he will be, who has been buried underneath all his pain and torment. Hiei always tried to tell the people that he cared, and they knew. He could just never find the words."  
  
"Lastly I see a gentle man. He is talking with his mother, his grandchildren playing on his lap. He smiles and lifts his youngest child up. He smiles and laughs. He is gentle and kind, Powell come to him for his words of wisdom. He smiles and offers them whatever they need. He takes people off the street, just to provide them warmth, and food. He tucks his children in, and tells them stories, and chases the demons away from their sleep. He always tells his kids when his friends are paying a visit, and his eyes light up from his own excitement. Kurama was always kind, and I doubt he'd ever change."  
  
"I see them all embracing, and laughing at their youth why they had time. Playing around, and being friends, though some were too stubborn to even admit it."  
  
Koenma was crying by the time he finished. He wished with all his heart he could bring them back, but he wasn't allowed to. Father's orders. 'D*MM YOU DAD! I DON'T CARE IF YOU HEAR ME! I HATE YOU!' Koenma thought bitterly.  
  
In less than an hour they were all buried next to each other, Hiei with a black tombstone angel, which was crying gems. The gems were actually Yukina's tears. Kurama had a light gray tombstone with roses carved in it, along with a a white fox.  
  
Kuwabara's was a cat a white tombstone, that had a picture of him with his Mom, Dad, and Shizuru before his parents died. Underneath that was him with Shizuru, her arms draped around him. And the largest picture was him with the entire gang. Yusuke and Kuwabara up front.  
  
Yusuke's tombstone was completely original. His tombstone had just pictures. Pictures of his Mom and him, Pictures of his friend's. Picture of when he was long. And smaller pictures spelled out his name, his date of death, and the word "Bang." There was a large picture in front that he'd said was his favorite. It was him and Kuwabara, his Mom had taken it. Kuwabara and Yusuke had both been rudely awoken and looked up at the camera annoyed. Yusuke was getting up reaching for the camera, while Kuwabara was laying down rubbing one of his eyes.   
  
Koenma had provided these tombstones. He figured it was the least he could do.  
  
"Boeton...Its time to go...We need to meet them and send them on their way..." Boeton's eyes watered over, and Koenma pulled her in a hug before she broke down crying.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Koenma was in baby form again, and sat in his chair, paperwork on the Rekai all out. George was at his side, his eyes red. He too had been crying, but because he was a blue ogre...he couldn't exactly goto the funeral. Boeton was also there, wringing her hands.  
  
"Okay send them in..."  
  
The doors opened, and one by one the four Rekai walked in. Their clothes were no longer torn, dirty, or blood stained, (and in Kuwabara's case he'd been given back his clothes) or at the pint where they'd turn to threads and fall apart.  
  
Yusuke was at the lead, holding Kuwabara's hand tightly. Hiei and Kurama next to them. Kuwabara did not meet anyone's eyes. The scarring images of what happened, and the pain he'd felt had disappeared. But he knew...He knew what had all been done to him, and his friends. And though good things were soon to come he wasn't ready to face the world yet. So he gripped tightly to his best friend's hand as if he were a child.   
  
"Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama..." Koenma said softly, tears in his eyes. Boeton had broken out sobbing. "I...I looked into what was done to you..." Koenma coughed, "and I found out...a lot of things. I'm so sorry."  
  
"Koenma," Yusuke spoke locking eyes with him. "I'd rather be dead then living right now. Everything that had happened would have driven me insane...and I don't doubt that any of us would commit suicide..." Yusuke smirked, "Besides, I don't feel like going to an asylum where they give you just pills, and pout a strait jacket on you."  
  
Kuwabara slowly looked up, and Koenma locked eyes with him. "Kuwabara...I am so sorry...What I...What that image did would never happen here." Kuwabara slowely released his hand, and made the peace sign and forced a smile," I know."  
  
Hiei was looking at his nails with boredom, "I'm ready foe Hell or whatever..." Koenma looked at him, "Do you honestly thing you'd be going to Hell?" Hiei looked up at him, and a small faint smile appeared on his face.  
  
Kurama was looking around, "My mother...will she be all right?" Koenma nodded, "Of course a mother mourns for their child, but she'll be fine. She will mourn for a long time, as will every one else, but I promise you all this. Your friend's and family are going to have nothing but good lives."  
  
The group nodded smiling, Yusuke's hand back with Kuwabara's. Kuwabara still looked down.   
  
Koenma looked through the papers and spoke calmly, "You have saved the world, human world, spirit world, and demon world alike, over 15 times. You have all sacrificed a lot to help others."  
  
Koenma held up a paper and read, "Yusuke Urameshi, you've done nothing wrong, well nothing too wrong since you were turned into a detective. You've shown characteristics that are rare in a human. You've shown courage, like nothing I've ever seen. And it's apparent what you'd do for your friends. You'd sacrifice it all. Just to keep them all safe. I've watched you grown in power and strength, I watched you turn into a selfless you man, with a good heart, who care for his friends above all else....Your going up." Koenma stamped the paper and smiled giving a thumbs up.   
  
Kuwabara seemed to have snapped out of his fear, and now stood their with his hands in his pockets. "Kazuma Kuwabara, You've shown great character since you were five. You had a code, that would have fit well in the times of the samurai. You weren't afraid to be different, and you weren't afraid to help others when they needed it. You joined this team of free will, and you even left your body at Genkai's tournament to help Yusuke. Your going up." Kuwabara nodded, and walked away, going to Boeton and hugging the sobbing girl.  
  
"Its okay, everything will be fine."  
  
"Now Hiei," Koenma said, Hiei looking on at him. "You've caused lots of problems...but when we offered you to reform yourself, none of us expected that you would stick to that promise. It was a surprise to us all. You stayed reformed, and you, though you'd never admit it, have changed. You don't lust to kill innocent, and have saved innocent time to time, though you did it in secret. You've watched over everyone, and underneath your cruel, tough exterior, you are kind, loyal, honest, brave and I could go on. Your going up."   
  
Hiei nodded and smirked. He went to stand with Kuwabara, and Yusuke who were trying to comfort a distraught Boeton.  
  
Kurama stepped forward, not paying attention. He was thinking of his mother, hoping she would not mourn for him for long. "Kurama, in your past days you stole, you killed, you were ruthless just as much as Hiei was. You broke several laws entering a woman's body so that you'd be reborn. But something unexpected happen, that demon's don't normally do. You loved. You cared. You loved your mother, and stayed kind. You stopped stealing, and killing, only stealing once to get the mirror so you could save you Mom. You would sacrifice everything for one person. For millions. Your going up."  
  
Kurama smiled and laughed, "Couldn't you have just said we're all going up?"  
  
"Ah Koenma likes to talk a lot!" Yusuke said waving his hand.   
  
Boeton suddenly jumped and turned towards the door. She rushed for it and peeked out. "I have a surprise...we all thought you should be accompanied by family, as you made your way to your final destination."  
  
Slowly, a small young woman appeared, she had long curly orange hair, and brown eyes. She greatly resembled Shizuru. She was followed by a tall man with brown hair and small blue eyes.  
  
"Kazu?" The woman called.  
  
Kuwabara stood frozen shaking. The man turned and saw him, he pulled his wife along and both stood in front of Kuwabara. Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama watched silently. "M...Mom...D...Dad?" The man took one step, and flung his arms around his son, and cried, "My boy..My son. Look how strong you are!" The woman sobbed, smiling and wrapper her arms around the two of them.  
  
Kuwabara was crying joyously, and held onto them crying. "Mom...Dad..." He sobbed into his father's shoulder, all three laughing and crying at the same time. Yusuke smiled, and Kuwabara looked up at him. Kuwabara pulled away and led his parents top his friends.  
  
"These are my friends, Hiei, Kurama, and my best friend Yusuke." The woman reached up and pulled Yusuke's face down. "Bless you...I watched you and you kept him safe...You kept my baby safe!" She kissed Yusuke's cheek, and Yusuke couldn't help but smile.  
  
"He saved my butt a few times too, you know." Kuwabara's father squeezed Yusuke's shoulders and smiled warmly. He said no word, but rubbed the back of Yusuke's head, beaming at him, as if Yusuke was his own son. The woman kissed them all, and Hiei was very embarrassed as the she held on to him, hugging him and saying 'Bless you'.   
  
Kuwabara's parents returned to their son, and he couldn't be more happier.  
  
"Hiei...?"  
  
Hiei's head snapped up and he dropped his normally calm composure. There looking around the room, was his mother. She spotted him and walked to him, standing about five feet away from him.  
  
"Mom?" Hiei asked softly. The woman began crying, gems hitting the ground. "Hiei...oh my Hiei!" She ran to him and wrapped her arms around him sobbing. "I never wanted to have all this happen to you, I never wanted to give you up..." Hiei hugged her back and whispered, "I know."  
  
Tears filled his eyes, and he let them hit the floor. He didn't care if they were seeing him crying. This was something he'd wanted. He wanted to hold his mother, in a hug, something he'd never done.  
  
Kurama smiled, and with tears laughed. The woman looked up, and smiled, "Your his best friend." She approached him, holding tightly to Hiei's sleeve, as if he'd disappear. She placed her cool hands on his face, and laughed. He touched her hand with a small smile. "Nice to meet you."  
  
She laughed and hugged him. She turned to Yusuke and Kuwabara and hugged them as well. And she looked up at Yusuke, "You could have killed my son, if you wanted, on the first mission you had, when you met him." She smiled, gems falling down her cheeks, "But you didn't...you didn't." Yusuke chuckled. "There was good in him somewhere."  
  
The group laughed, but stopped when they heard a male's voice call out, "Shuihi?" The group turned and they saw a dark haired man, with tan skin and green eyes looking around. He was tall, and looked kind, and exactly Kurama's height.   
  
"D..D..." Kurama could make no sound tears falling down his face. The man turned and a wide smile split his face. He bounded over to Kurama and pulled him a tight hug. "My boy...Hahaha...I remember your 5th birthday, when I died. Then you showed no sighs of even caring for Me and you mother! But I watched you! I watched you!" The man babbled crying. "You loved your mother and then, you looked at my pictures and cried, and loved me too."  
  
Kurama's arms were around him. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I never cared for you until the day Mom was hurt, Father," Kurama pulled away crying harder, "I'm not even your...Your-"  
  
The main held Kurama's face, his thumbs wiping away his tears. "Your son? But you are my son, Shu-should I say Kurama?" Wide eyed Kurama starred at him. "You think I wouldn't know? I got here and I was told. No matter what you are, demon, or no, you are my son." He kissed Kurama's head, and they hugged tightly.   
  
Kurama's Dad opened his eyes, and saw everyone, and the way he looked at them, made them all know that he had been waiting for this. And that this was the happiest moment of his life.  
  
Yusuke watched the door who was coming to see him? Suddenly a tall man, almost at Kuwabara's height, stepped in. He had black hair, and dark eyes. He was tanned and the others gasped when they realized, he looked just like Yusuke. Yusuke took a step forward, and the man approached him. He stood an arm lengths away.   
  
"Hey."   
  
Yusuke nodded at him, who was he? Where they related somehow?  
  
"You were three when I died...I was trying to come home...to see you...and beautiful Atsuko." The man swallowed, and whispered, "I'm your father."  
  
Yusuke's legs shook, he'd never met his father before, and had always assumed that his Dad took off after his Mom was pregnant. "Dad...I had a-" The man laughed lightly. "A Dad? Of course...Atsuko turned to alcohol once I was gone. She didn't stop drinking until she no longer remembered me, and still hasn't stopped."  
  
He reached over shaking and cupped Yusuke's cheek. "I...was always worried you'd grow up too look like me...and look at this...you have." The man laughed, and began to cry. With shaking legs Yusuke walked over to him, and hugged him tightly.  
  
"My son...my son..." He whispered over again, as Yusuke sobbed. He rocked his son, and laughed, sniffing as well. When he released Yusuke, he bent down and kissed his son's brow. "If I had know I wasn't coming home, I would have said good-bye sooner..." Yusuke smiled, he was at a loss for words.  
  
"Haku." Yusuke's Dad looked up and spotted Kuwabara's dad who was walking towards him. "Mako!" Haku said laughing. The two shook hands, and laughed. "You were always telling me about your kid, and I never put two and two together!" Mako (Kuwabara's dad) laughed.  
  
Haku laughed as well, his arm slung over Yusuke, holding him tightly. Kuwabara approached, and his Dad placed his arm around Kuwabara, resting his hand on his head. "Seems like best friend's run in the family..."  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at their fathers with confused expressions. "Yusuke when I was 13 years old...I met Mako and we became best friend's. And look at you...Your best friend's with his kid..." Yusuke and Kuwabara starred at each other with shock.   
  
Mako smiled, "Yusuke I'm sorry...Your father died saving me. We were making our way home, and we ran out of gas. I went to get the gas, and I was mugged, they were going to shoot me, when your father..." Mako shook his head. "Its my fault you never met your father."  
  
Yusuke smiled and waved his hand, "If it was me and Kuwabara, I would have done the same thing, and I know if it'd been the other way around you'd do the same thing."  
  
Boeton stood in front of them all, "Are you ready?"  
  
The group looked at each other, and nodded. As they began walking in the light Yusuke sighed.  
  
"I hope there are good fights up in heaven."  
  
"If there's not, Don't worry Urameshi! I'll fight with you."  
  
"Fool. You'd do something stupid and fall through the clouds."  
  
"Silence you two, or I'll feed you to my plants.  
  
fin.  
  
End of this. Now death is actually better than the life one. The Life one is about recovery which is never hard to do, But if you want a little more angst and drama go read that. I'm working on another long fic. Can't wait to get started.  
  
~Kazima. 


End file.
